


同态复仇

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界，与现实并不完全相同。
Relationships: Harry Kane/Aaron Ramsey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	同态复仇

01

拉姆塞玩FM的时间和他在阿森纳待的时间一样长。

很难说他为什么会挑选了这个游戏作为他的长期娱乐，更小一点的时候他倒乐意分析自己，现在他已经成年了，分析其他人都忙不过来，分析自己就更加嫌累嫌烦，干脆每次都粗粗略过，不去计较。

但有一点总是比较清楚的，伦敦不是他的家乡。因此，说他对阿森纳有骨血里的孺慕之情太勉强，当然现实里他总是尽可能的去爱自己效力的俱乐部，但玩足球经理里的头几年，他是每个存档都要换支不同的队伍的。这在大部分玩家里都再正常不过，拉姆塞也觉得没什么，虽然他当然不会四处宣称他用过利物浦切尔西，却也并不为此感到羞耻。

只是不知道从什么时候起，他玩的队伍就渐渐只有阿森纳了。

他多多少少注意到了一点，但忙着玩游戏的时候，这个也就不重要了。

FM每年都会出一个新的版本，大的方向虽然不变，小的细节改动却不少。但拉姆塞是专业的球员，又有着之前版本的经验，阿森纳在他手下总是越来越强，欧冠英超足总杯，各种冠军简直是拿到手软。

他并没有太多时间给FM，但凭着不太多的空闲时间，也还是越打越好。

18年底的时候，他突破了自己的记录，那个被他随便取了个乱码名字的教练，带领着阿森纳取得了欧冠十连冠。

十连冠，他至少也截了十张图。

那些截图在他电脑里保存了很久，可最后也还是既没有发给什么人，也没有上传到社交媒体上。

拉姆塞也很想摸着良心说，他玩游戏全是凭借自己的智慧，绝无任何外力，但他虽然已经坏得仗着修改器买人卖人，却又没有坏到说谎不眨眼皮的地步。倘若真的把截图发上去，要被人问起来“你是怎么才能这么成功的呢？”他还是不得不捏着鼻子承认，阿森纳（FM限定）之所以能够欧冠十连，归根究底，还是因为他SL外加靠着修改器买了一堆人。

但，抛开这种程度的开金手指不论，别的方面拉姆塞倒可以拍着胸口说，自己做的绝对良心。

譬如，即使是到处挖着自己喜欢的球员，他还是坚守着决不把竞争对手挖空的原则，甚至都不会让竞争对手吃太多亏。以最近一年为例，如果他从曼城挖了德布劳内，就从热刺挪埃里克森过去；从尤文挖了C罗，就从热刺挪凯恩过去；从马竞挖了奥布拉克，就从热刺挪洛里过去……总之，虽然阿森纳——也就是他自己是绝对占便宜的，但是竞争对手也不会吃大亏——鉴于他在FM里的权限要比现实里的英国首相在足球场上更大，热刺当然可以说是一个降级队，既然如此，降级队怎么配被叫做竞争对手？

这样量降级队之物力，结竞争对手之欢心地过了十一年，游戏里的阿森纳拿了一个又一个英超冠军，卫冕了一次又一次欧冠，现实里的枪手却几乎颗粒无收——足总杯当然也是奖杯，但只能锦上添花，不够雪中送炭。

不过，正如FM里他相信自己能够有比十年更长的欧冠记录，现实里他也相信阿森纳能得到更多的冠军。

他唯一不相信也没能料到的是，即使真有那么一天，他可能也只是旁观者而不是亲历者了。

在他FM拿到第十一个欧冠创下新的个人记录的这一年，也是他在枪手的第十一年，他在与尤文图斯的合同上，签下了自己的名字。

02

即使一开始的续约谈得不太顺利，即使他完全是出于自由意志地选择了尤文，但到了要走的时候，拉姆塞还是不可避免的为阿森纳着想。

阿森纳已经很久没有拿过英超冠军了，甚至联赛前四也不能确保，自己走了以后，会更好还是更差呢？拉姆塞没有自大到认为自己就是世界第一中场的地步，但阿森纳也不是世界第一的俱乐部，自己曾经是这里的中场，是主力队员，虽然阿森纳还不至于他走了就没人踢中场，但考虑到俱乐部一贯的引援策略和投入，即使有替补，他的离开对俱乐部来说，总不是什么增加实力的事。

不过，一直到这里，他还没有想过FM，没有想过他在FM里的补偿操作。

这也许是因为他很明白现实与游戏的区别，也许更因为他在游戏里也没做过弥补阿森纳的事情——借着降级队的花，他是只献竞争对手的佛的。

他想起FM只是一个巧合，一个朋友给他开玩笑的发来了一张照片，照片上是五官完全能看出现在痕迹的约摸七八岁的降级队十号核心——穿着阿森纳的球衣。

那个瞬间，他脑子里就像真的闪过了一道白光似的——嘿，我现在是尤文的经理了，我从竞争对手阿森纳那里免签了拉姆塞，那么，从热刺补偿阿森纳一个凯恩，不过分吧？

拉姆塞个人觉得，除了凯恩配不上阿森纳以外——但弃暗投明值得表彰——这个决定没有任何值得质疑的地方。

03

想象是美好的，现实是残忍的。

经过一段时间的思考和尝试之后，拉姆塞惆怅地发现，这个决定固然各方各面都完美无缺，却有一个关键的瑕疵——不，不是他是中场而凯恩却是前场——这个关键瑕疵虽小，却很致命：这个转会，可能性太低了。

可能性当然低了。

拉姆塞又不是笨蛋，他当然早就知道把当家球星卖给死敌有多么不可实现，但他还是没能料到，这已经不只是困难，更是无从下手。

离开阿森纳的时候，他与高层有过送别性质的聚餐，宴会上，他提出过签下哈里凯恩的建议，但这只引发了一场哄笑，他愈是认真解释，笑声也就愈大。

在震耳欲聋的笑声中，拉姆塞终于放弃了游说。笑声中他同时还想起来，游戏中他也从没能做到过改变竞争对手的意志让他们缺人就去挖热刺，他只是蛮横地促成了热刺的转会——但他已经失去那根金手指了，降级队既然不降级，自然也不会听他摆布。

审时度势，比权量力，交易三方，好像也只有凯恩显得比较容易被支使。这是很现实的事情——阿森纳这边人走茶凉，克伦克听他开玩笑还行，听他建议是白日做梦，热刺那边，他连列维或者波切蒂诺的联系方式都没有，也几乎不必指望搞到。

当然，实际上，他也没有凯恩的联系方式。虽然这显然要比波切蒂诺或者列维的联系方式容易到手，但他却缺乏行动的积极性。

好在天无绝人之路，几乎就在他决心放弃自尊而开始行动之时，尤文发来了他夏季热身赛的对手名单，其中热刺的名字非常显眼。

——“你的身体还没有恢复完全，随队真的没问题吗？”医生迷惑地问。

“我精力充沛，随时准备为尤文图斯肝脑涂地。”拉姆塞庄严宣誓。

04

新加坡，他在球员通道遇见了凯恩。

这没什么稀奇的，凯恩又不是什么被严格保护的大人物，他就是个普通球员，热刺其他人在哪，他就在哪。之前阿森纳对上热刺，拉姆塞也差不多每次都能碰上凯恩。

大部分时候他们不说话，偶尔说话内容也很无聊，拉姆塞甚至无法想起他们之前说过什么。但好消息是，如果他想不起来，那凯恩大概率也想不起来。

“你还记得我上次和你说的话吗？”拉姆塞坦然地搭着凯恩的肩膀，钓鱼式提问。

“……”英格兰人明显是愣住了，他在实话实话和避免尴尬之间纠结了一会儿，口音变得愈发难以理解了，“噢，当然啦。”

“这么说你答应啦？”拉姆塞继续问。

“……”凯恩的表情更加尴尬了，任何有眼睛的人都该看得出来他此前的发言只是礼貌，但拉姆塞装傻的本领也是炉火纯青。他豪爽地拍了拍凯恩的背，故意把话说得模模糊糊，“那么，什么时候来？”

“我…我…我…我要去热身了。”

“等一下嘛，”拉姆塞一点也不着急，反正他在恢复期，也不可能上场，“先加个好友吧，到时候和你说。”

“OK。”加好友一秒钟的事，凯恩连个再见都没说就飞快地跑远了。

拉姆塞并不急着出去，依然站在通道里，慢悠悠地打字，“我在都灵的住址是xxxx，有空过来一起玩FIFA或者FM吧。”

过了一秒钟，又发了一条，“先联机也行。”

05

当然，他不可能上去就跟凯恩说，“你快转会去阿森纳吧，之前答应我的哈。”

凯恩的记忆力也许和他一样，平均起来都是中位数水平，智商却遗憾地不符合这个算法。即使在降级队呆了几年，智商却没降级，依然属于正常人的范畴，不至于被他平均成负数。

说曾有约定一起游戏，凯恩也许还觉得自己的确无意间答应过，要说转会，就算真的答应过，反悔也是分分钟的事。

拉姆塞也想一步到位，但没有金手指的世界就是这么残忍。捷径是不存在的，饭要一口一口吃，路要一步一步走，关系好了才能策反，只能叫凯恩要怎么劝他投敌？

至于凯恩会不会来，他英明地决定不去考虑这种事情。

06

新加坡的行程很快就结束了，比赛虽然一起踢，商业活动却不是一起，之后虽然都去中国，却连城市都不同了。

亚洲行结束之后回来，尤文这边意甲抽签还没开始，英超第一轮开打都不到两周了。

凯恩是不可能来的，拉姆塞虽然有两天假期，也不乐意去伦敦。不过网络一线牵，凯恩反而主动加了他游戏好友，在他的安利下一起玩起了FM。

循序渐进。拉姆塞想。

他艰难地放弃了阿森纳，而是选择了尤文图斯来证明自己的毫无威胁，而凯恩却毫无同理心地选择了热刺。

不生气，拉姆塞想，只要吊打凯恩就好了。

游戏开始时间还在转会期，拉姆塞过完流程，视奸了一下接下来要共处的队友们的数据，就轻车熟路地去曼城准备挖德布劳内，结果找了一圈也没见着人，反而看到了眼熟至极的厄齐尔，回来自家一看更是气到吐血，C罗无影无踪，反倒奥巴梅扬的名字十分醒目。

在阿森纳的更衣室里，热刺这个名字，以及热刺内球员的名字，都是经常被提及的。对big6的对战都很重要，但热刺尤其重要。他敢拍着胸脯保证热刺大部分主力队员的战术风格与优缺点他都烂熟于心，但这并不代表他对他们的人格有半分了解。

凯恩与他的游戏玩法如此相似，更是出乎他意料之外。但是这种相似一点也没能让拉姆塞开心起来。他们没有连麦，拉姆塞对着电脑屏幕愤愤不平地骂娘，又抓起了手机，思考要不要发一句辱骂短信。

但是，这也太娘娘腔了。

他马不停蹄地把奥巴梅扬厄齐尔送回了阿森纳，再赶紧把C罗挖了回来，又去PSG挖来了内马尔，顺便把孙兴慜给了PSG——回来一看，C罗又没了。

他和凯恩各自挖空了各大豪门以及弥补性亏空了热刺（部分的）阿森纳（全部的）——凯恩还多挖一个尤文的C罗——他们这么无聊地进行了十分钟的拉锯战，拉姆塞的手机响了。

是凯恩发来的消息。

“嗨，阿隆，休战吧，维持现状怎么样？”

现状是什么样？尤文图斯和热刺几乎可以说是全明星，说老实话，没什么不可接受的——除了阿森纳的球员进行了一百次反复横跳以及C罗还在热刺。

“做梦吧你就。”

拉姆塞说。

循序渐进没带来什么好结果，凯恩依然是凯恩，还比之前更烦人，反而自己变成了阿隆。

不值得。

刚刚成为阿隆的阿隆想。

07

英超的新赛季开始之后差不多二十天，意甲也终于开始了。

不过对阿隆来说这并没有什么意义，即使非常努力地配合医生，他的身体依然还是没有恢复到能够上场的水准。基耶利尼接受采访说意甲开始得太晚了，阿隆悄悄在心里翻着白眼想反正已经晚了，还不如更晚一点呢。

然而现实并不以阿隆的意志为转移，他甚至不是坐在板凳而是待在家里度过了第一轮的比赛。

好在现实里没法比赛，游戏却并不会因此终止。

他们在游戏的时间线与现实基本一致——只除了游戏里晚了一年——但对阿隆和凯恩来说，都算不上非常大的影响。诚然，18-19赛季的联赛队伍和欧冠队伍都与本赛季不同，但变量对他们来说都太无关紧要了，又不是说上个赛季切尔西或者国际米兰降级了。就算真是这样，阿隆也不太在乎，就像他觉得凯恩也不会特别在乎切尔西一样。

他们每周固定三天，每天玩两个小时，这出自阿隆的建议，凯恩在初步领会到FM的游戏方式之后，对此提出了质疑，“这个游戏进程这么慢，每周六个小时进度不是就一两周吗？太少了吧。”

“我可是很忙的，一周六个小时对我来说已经很多啦。”阿隆说。

其实他闲的要死。

囿于伤病，他就算想自己加训打发时间也要考虑身体是否能够承受；要说出去享受生活，他除了什琴斯尼以外也没什么能一起出去玩的朋友；意大利语学了快半年，最熟的还是“往那边传球！”“他犯规了！”以及（并不是为了拍马屁学的）“Fino Alla Fine”，自从去饭店强装懂意大利语点了三大碗汤以后，他也就压根不想出门了。

这些东西其实挺好推测的，但出于诡异的自尊心以及对凯恩智商的相信，他眼皮都不眨地撒了谎。

凯恩果然没有辜负他的信任，唉声叹气地接受了这个提议，又忽然兴致勃勃起来，“既然这样，我们也不用太加快进度了，干脆就按照现实的时间走吧。”

“这不是我想要的游戏方式……”

何谓搬起石头砸自己的脚，阿隆现在才是深有体会。他没能说出抱怨，深呼吸了几秒钟，才假装惊喜道，“有道理，这样一定会很好玩！”

抛开与阿隆一贯的快速游戏风格相悖的这一点之外，与现实时间线统一倒是真的很好玩，美中不足的是凯恩是个过分规行矩步的人，一旦游戏里的时间线与现实统一，他就会停下来说，“到时间了，玩FIFA吧。”

阿隆并不太喜欢玩FIFA，一半因为他不太喜欢这种游戏机制，而这一半也促成了另一半——他FIFA玩得不太好。不过，凯恩是个不错的游戏伙伴，不像之前阿隆的FIFA队友那样，凯恩技术也不错，但他不会让着阿隆，也不会在赢了以后谦虚，他赢了就洋洋得意，出口讽刺，这么一来，阿隆反击就显得顺理成章，不算恼羞成怒。

总的来说，他自己的朋友都太高尚了，而凯恩是个浅薄的王八蛋。

——虽然如此，某种程度上，阿隆还挺感谢这样的。

08

游戏里的小组赛抽签比现实里到来的要早一些，他们在29号完成了游戏里的抽签，也完成了第一次电话。

出乎意料的，这次电话并不太尴尬，阿隆觉得这大概是因为他真的很怀念英文，以至于就连凯恩的大舌头也变得亲切了。

意大利很热，意大利语很难，不过，是他自己签的合同，抱怨也没什么意义。凯恩倒是不用操心这个，就算去阿森纳，也还是伦敦，还是说英文。

他在电话里叹气，凯恩立刻就问，“怎么了？”

说没什么感觉在敷衍，实话实说又太交浅言深，阿隆盯着电脑屏幕看了看，突然笑道，“我们来打个赌吧？”

“什么？”凯恩非常警惕。

“趁着还没抽签，我们来预测一下各自的小组，谁猜得更准就赢了怎么样？”

“赢了有什么好处？”

“嗯……”阿隆故意地做作地沉吟了十秒钟，假装这是个刚想出来的主意，“赢的人可以随便搞一笔转会，输的人不能干涉，怎么样？”

“现在还能注册吗？这样会没法上场吧，太可怜了。”对着游戏里的工具人，凯恩倒很有同情心。

“欧战注册是分开的，你忘了。”阿隆说，“本来双线作战联赛就要放弃一部分的。”

“行。”凯恩说，然后语气一下子快活了起来，“你等我一下，我再琢磨一下分组。”

琢磨的结果是没有结果，双方都很没创意地直接拿出了去年欧冠的小组赛分组情况来（他们甚至都忘了游戏里的欧冠32强并不等于去年真实的欧冠32强），指望游戏能给现实一点面子。

当然，游戏并不这么想，它觉得现实一钱不值，却留了一点点同情心给阿隆——FM里的分组是尤文，热刺，瓦伦西亚，凯尔特人，真实历史的尤文也与瓦伦西亚一组，而热刺则不幸地无一命中，阿隆强忍着笑意敷衍了事地安慰了一下凯恩——现实中的，然后马不停蹄地把凯恩——游戏里的——转会到了阿森纳。

“你已经转会了吗？”

“你看看你们队。”

凯恩沉默了一分钟，才犹豫道，“你转谁走了吗，没发现啊。”

凯恩眼里的自己存在感还真低啊……阿隆善良地提醒道，“实在找不到的话，你可以去看新闻呀。”

FM里也有新闻，阿隆本来并不特别喜欢这个版块，因为即使游戏公司尽力想要把新闻格式做得逼真，但其中套用模板的痕迹还是相当明显，属于初看有趣久看无聊的部分。

不过，当新闻头条是“哈里·凯恩自由转会加盟阿森纳”的时候，一切就另当别论了。

“……”

“喂？”

“你无耻地还挺有创意。”凯恩咬牙切齿。

“过奖过奖。”阿隆笑的几乎说不出话来。发自内心地，他感觉自己简直是天才。

游戏里转会是给凯恩做心理建设，之后自己再提就有了个铺垫，不会显得突兀。而且，既然凯恩自己在阿森纳，当然不可避免地要关注阿森纳的消息，甚至还得祈祷阿森纳取得好的欧冠——欧联成绩，这可比他说一千句阿森纳好话还要来得有效。唯一令人疑虑的是，这第一剂药会不会下得狠了一点，要是凯恩恼羞成怒从此不肯再玩，他好像也没什么办法。

好消息是，凯恩心胸倒要宽广很多，听他在这边笑得厉害，在电话那头也配合着苦笑了两声，又叹口气道，“好吧，好吧。有什么办法呢，愿赌服输吧。”

回应他的是阿隆新一轮的大笑。

“也没必要笑的这么开心吧，”凯恩也笑道，“去就去了，你们对我好点吧。”

“当然了，哈里。”阿隆郑重承诺，并投桃报李地给英格兰人升了个级。

09

以阿隆的推测，这本来是个很容易做到的承诺——再怎么贬低死敌，那也还是哈里·凯恩，欧洲金靴，世界最佳中锋之一，甭管哪个队，免签这么一号人都不会是坏事，怎么会不好好对他？

但，FM版阿森纳给他上了一课——哈里刚到阿森纳，屁股都没坐热，一场比赛都还没打，就被挂牌了。

“应该是因为我不能注册联赛。”哈里冷静推断，“我就说，不能注册联赛太可怜了，你还不信。”

“嗯……”阿隆无言以对，转移话题道，“快抽签了，先保存游戏去看直播吧。”

“你转移话题的技巧也太烂了吧？”哈里哂笑。

“看不看？”阿隆恼羞成怒。

“哎。”哈里倒不生气，简短地应了一声，又兴奋道，“继续打赌么？”

“赌什么？”阿隆懒洋洋的，“你回去也注册不了了。”

“哦。”哈里冷淡地应了一声，又沉默了几秒钟，还是问道，“赌不赌？输了的人答应赢的人一件事？”

“什么事？”这种肯定不会有答案的问题阿隆没问出来，只是在脑子里权衡了一番，才回复道，“超过一万块的事情不做，要脱衣服的事情不做。”

“太抠了吧，薪水这么高这么小气说不过去啊。”

“你大方，我们可以设置不平等条约，我输了上限一万，你上限一百万，我不介意。”

“我介意。”哈里呸了一声，“别扯淡了，还有十分钟就要开始了，快想分组吧。”

“十分钟也是抽一档球队，和你们没关系呀。”

“我忍住了一句侮辱性的话。”

“哦。”阿隆冷冷地说，“我也忍住了。”

这两句未出口但明显到不必猜测的话让他们足足沉默了五分钟，直到电视里已经出现了转播画面，哈里才打破了沉默，“你想好了吗？”

“我继续用去年的吧。”

“那我也用去年的吧。”

阿隆事后才想起来，去年尤文小组赛的对手，只有瓦伦西亚一支队伍今年仍然征战欧冠，热刺稍好一点，巴萨和国米仍然在欧冠32强之列——但这对结局毫无影响，他们全都没中。

“平局怎么办？”阿隆问。

“算我赢？”哈里诚恳地建议。

“‘我’的名字是叫阿隆·拉姆塞吗？”

“好像是哈里·凯恩。”

“……”

“……”

阿隆瞪了想象中的哈里十秒钟，终于松口道，“那这么着吧，剪刀石头布。”

“电话里吗，那你先出吧。”哈里说。

“世界上只有弱智的前锋，没有弱智的中场。”

“你不看球吗，我现在也经常回撤的，和中场没区别了。”

“谁关心你啊，你踢后卫都不关我事。”阿隆半真半假地说，“视频呗，一局定输赢。”

视频开了十秒钟，哈里出了剪刀，他出了布。

此前一局定输赢的话说的斩钉截铁，现在输起来也干净利落。

他立刻关掉了视频。

“再见！”

告别也掷地有声。

10

意甲第二轮与英超第四轮是同时进行的，尤文早一天，热刺晚一天，踢的都是重要对手，阿隆都不能上场。

当然，身体没调整过来，这是没办法的事情。体能组的人也不是他家养的，不会帮他说话，就算真是家养的，他也很清楚自己的身体情况，没兴趣上去客串一下红军名宿，把三分拱手让人。

这么说可能太刻薄了，杰拉德跟他也没仇没怨的，但他最近确实心态不好。

受伤是之前就知道的事情，但都快半年了，早就好得差不多了，恢复性训练也一直按照队里的指示来，怎么会又突然肩部酸痛呢？

这突如其来的伤病让他退出了国家队，也没法和队伍一起进行高强度训练，只能在队医和理疗师的指导下做单独练习。

队里除了他，还有佩林和皮亚察两个老伤号，刚过去的夏窗，佩林因为伤病没能转会；与他有过同样伤病的皮亚察曾经也是冉冉升起未来可期的新星，可伤病使他蹉跎到今日，加盟尤文以来，上场的次数寥寥无几，本赛季痊愈之后据说会下放到U23来寻找状态，至少欧冠是不必考虑。而此前说期待意甲开始的基耶利尼，在几天前的训练中膝盖受伤，预计至少有六个月不能返回赛场。

命运太难预料了。

阿隆发完祝基耶利尼早日康复的快拍，刷新一下首页，果然全都是各种祝福康复，早日归来的帖子。

基耶利尼不日将接受手术，如果顺利，回来时还能赶上欧冠淘汰赛，尤文官方发的帖子也说了，祝队长早日康复，归来变得更强。

阿隆心里也是这么期望的，只是他还是很难忘记，基耶利尼已经35岁了。

所有的球员都会变老，都会退役，落幕的一天总会到来，只是大家总会想选择一个好的结束。正如伤病是每个人都要遭遇的，但能不能让伤病变得更有意义呢？在欧冠决赛上受伤是不是比淘汰赛受伤要好，淘汰赛又是不是好过小组赛，好过普通的联赛，好过友谊赛？同样是六个月的缺席，如果基耶利尼是在欧冠淘汰赛里受伤，或者甚至就是在几天后和那不勒斯的对决中受伤，是不是都是一个更加正常合理，更加配得上他的伤退方式？

但他就是在普通的训练中受伤了，倒在了极其庸俗无意义的地方。

就像几天前同样在训练中出现肩部不适的阿隆一样。

如果肩膀出现问题是命中注定，为什么自己不能至少上去踢六十分钟，再伤在那不勒斯的圣保罗球场或者马德里的万达大都会体育场？但是——阿隆又想起来去年四分之一决赛打曼城的时候，哈里脚踝受伤下场，难道那时的他就会比现在的自己更甘心吗？

太残忍了，阿隆决定不去想它。

11

这一天，阿隆在看台上见证了尤文对那不勒斯的“绝杀”，又在家里看了北伦敦德比。同样是一波三折，同样是先领先再被追平，只是热刺没有尤文图斯的好运，扎卡虽然送了个点球，射术却没好到晃过莱诺的地步，最后得分也只是二比二。但就阿森纳来说，主场拿到一分，也不是什么值得吹嘘的成果。

哈里倒没怎么受影响，比赛结束了还来找阿隆玩FM，可见在ins上发的“move on”并不是随便放屁。

当然，“Time for @England now”嘛，阿隆心里泛酸，嘴里也不闲着，“不是Time for England吗，怎么Time for FM了？”

“啊？”

“啊？”阿隆回他一个更大声的啊。

“我没太明白，这是什么梗？我应该知道吗？”

“……”如果说出来，好像很丢脸，但如果越过这一节不提，又显得自己像个弱智，阿隆在双避冲突里纠结了三秒钟，叹了口气实话实说，“不是你自己发的ins吗？”

哈里这才想起来，语气果然很高兴，“你看我ins啊，而且都背下来了？”

“我记忆力好而已。”阿隆撇撇嘴，又说，“你们这么快就训练了啊。”

“哪有刚比赛完就召人过去的国家队啊。”

“谁知道呢，该做敢为嘛。”

哈里假装没听见，“你怎么突然问这个啊，想来参观吗？”

尤文下次集训是周三，阿隆还真的有时间。“这就算是上次打赌输了的要求吗？”

“你做梦吧。”哈里嗤笑，“爱来不来。”

“唉。”阿隆叹气。

“来了请你吃饭？”

“包吃包住包接送？”

“唉。”

“我想这就是‘是’了。”

回应他的是一声更长的叹息。

“唉——”

12

所谓君子一言，驷马难追。

阿隆果然在第二天去了伦敦，哈里也果然开车来了机场接他。

飞机上，阿隆还忐忑不安地思考了一下如果被媒体拍到会怎么说，是说自己对阿森纳拔X无情，还是说哈里热刺头牌失格呢？

但，结果是什么都没发生。

他和哈里各自戴了个口罩，竟然就真的完全没有被认出来。从阿隆在都灵机场出发一直到他进了哈里的破车，全程就只有飞机上坐在他旁边的老太太投来过一丝困惑的目光——还是在看他反季节的外套而不是脸。

简直不真实，阿隆想，一定是尤文和热刺衰落了。

“愣着干嘛，系安全带呀。”哈里说。

“哪有问这种话的，一般不是该帮人系吗？”

哈里翻了个白眼。

阿隆默默地自己系上了安全带，又问，“你训练早退了，还是根本没去？”

“明天才开始呢，”哈里摇摇头，发动了汽车，“先去吃饭吧。”

13

说是先去吃饭，阿隆还紧张了一下会不会在餐厅遇到球迷，但实际上哈里的车直接开回了家，将阿隆放下又随口交代几句之后就一个人去超市买菜了。

阿隆在沙发上坐了一分钟，才敢相信这居然是真的。

也太相信我了吧？他站起身去了厨房，发现冰箱里确实是只有一些果汁和沙拉，顿时觉得哈里的脑子一定有问题。

他之前也邀请过哈里来都灵，甚至给哈里的第一条短信就发去了自己的地址，当然，他很清楚英超开始时间更早，哈里未必有那个时间，但就算哈里真的来了，也很难说他会把哈里一个人放在自己家里——即使他家里并没什么不能见人的东西。

自然，以常理推断，哈里家里也不会有。再说了，什么算是见不得人的东西呢？客厅上摆着阿森纳的队徽挂件吗？社交媒体的小号给利物浦战胜热刺的ins点赞吗？还是卧室里藏着的充气娃娃，橱柜里藏着的兴奋剂，地下室里躲着的一个用来诅咒对手的魔鬼呢？

阿隆将客厅环视了一圈，思维不可避免地越来越离谱，越来越不贴近现实。

来伦敦之前，他还想过自己可能会住酒店，就算是哈里留宿，他也完全没期待过要在这里做什么探险，只是变化总比计划快，现在一个空荡荡的家就摆在他面前，虽然他从未觉得自己道德败坏，可如果要他在这段空荡荡的时间里只是规规矩矩地坐在沙发上玩手机，也实在太对不起哈里对他的信任。

他得了便宜又卖乖地叹了口气，把除了卧室以外的地方都逛了一圈，意料之中又意料之外地，没什么大发现。

阿隆自己在意大利也有一栋房子，是什琴斯尼介绍他租的，地段尚可，平时非常安静，开车到孔蒂纳萨也只要半个小时，唯一美中不足的是房子有点太大了，拉姆塞一人一狗住，何止绰绰有余，简直阴森恐怖。哈里这栋房子比他的只大不小，虽然住户也比他多了一狗，可依然大到离谱。不过，哈里是伦敦人，从出生到工作，乃至退役，估计都会住在伦敦，这栋房子大概不是租的，而是买来预备成家以后依然居住，面积大一点也无可厚非。

只不过，现在这栋房子依然是标准的单身汉住所，客房虽然多，虽然都铺好了被褥枕头，却毫无居住痕迹，显见得只有菲佣和阿隆才会进去查看。

有人气的地方除了卧室，就只有放了电脑的书房，放了冰箱和餐桌的厨房，有健身设备和游泳池的地下室以及安装了家庭影院的客厅——再加上有人气也有狗气的后院，三狮队长的生活还真是简单得一目了然。阿隆转了一圈下来，毫无建树，最大的收获不过是哈里的狗和主人长得简直一模一样。

英语倒可能说得比主人流利。

阿隆想。

他还在阿森纳的时候，更衣室有时会拿这件事情开玩笑，阿隆每次参与地也很开心。倒不是说他们有什么听哈里说话的需求，也不是说他们真的听不懂哈里的话，只不过哈里这个缺点太安全了，嘲讽起来既不必担心政治不正确，也不必担心太过恶毒，只好把对热刺或者其他队伍其他球员的许多旁的怨念加诸其上。

笑一个人，出十口气。实在是经济实惠的好选择。

阿隆没来得及想出其余政治不正确只能寄托于此的嘲讽，也还没来得及突破自己的道德下限去参观一下哈里的卧室，买完食材的主人就回来了。

他回来时，阿隆正站在客厅里发呆，哈里进来还有些被吓一跳，顿了顿才笑道，“你怎么站在这里呀，坐在沙发上休息一下吧，看看电视也可以呀。”

“没什么想看的。”阿隆看了看哈里手上的几个纸袋，不太能分辨出里面装了什么，只摇摇头道，“闲着无聊，我把你家参观了一遍。”

“是吗？”哈里并不生气，一边往厨房走一边问道，“看到什么了？”

“没有，你太无聊了。”阿隆耸了耸肩，跟在他身后，“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用。”哈里摇摇头，又突然笑道，“你去休息吧，玩手机玩电脑都行，好了我叫你就是。”

阿隆也并不真的有多想做饭，立刻站住道，“好啊，开机密码是什么？”

“你没带……”哈里说了一半，又叹口气道，“好吧，没有密码。”

这还真是立派单身汉才能做得出来的事情，阿隆在心里吹了个口哨，强行忍住了吐槽的欲望，笑道，“OK，我去了，谢啦。”

14

不管怎么说，阿隆毕竟是个有底线的人。

这底线表现在就算主人一走就在家里逛了一圈，就算哈里的卧室连门也没关，他也还是没有进去看过一眼；也表现在，虽然哈里的电脑连个密码也没有，虽然邮箱的快捷键极其明显地放在桌面上，阿隆也还是没想过点开它。

他甚至也不敢打开浏览器，以免网页上有未退出登录的展示着和某位热刺队友吐槽另一位热刺队友的邮件的邮箱，显示着余额500英镑和巨额夜店消费账单的银行主页，有一万句辱骂波切蒂诺或者列维或者裁判的社交媒体小号，金发碧眼黑皮巨乳tag的搜索和观赏记录的pornhub，furry宝可梦色情图片的谷歌搜索……糟糕，性癖的想象好像也太具体了。

微妙的界限在于，他挺想抓到一点哈里的小辫子来嘲笑，却很不想发现什么真正的秘密。

为了这个不愿意，虽然哈里的桌面是乱七八糟应有尽有，阿隆能选择的却也只有steam而已，

说到游戏，道德似乎就没什么意义了。阿隆甚至都没想过要登陆自己的账号，而是毫不犹豫地打开了哈里的FM，思考着能不能搞点破坏。只不过，哈里的电脑就像主人一样，运行得比实际看起来慢，阿隆好不容易才打开它，还没来得及做什么，就听到了外面的招呼声，“可以吃饭了哦，过来厨房吧。”

阿隆只来得及最后看一眼主界面，颇为意外地发现，主界面上显示的快捷进入的存档时间是数小时前，存档的名字叫做“哈里凯恩-尤文图斯”——显然，在与阿隆的联机之外，哈里还在自己玩这个游戏，而且不知为何的，竟然选择了尤文图斯。

不过，选什么队伍倒是无关紧要，编辑器在手，换成诺丁汉森林，队伍里也还是那些人。有意思的是哈里自己竟然在玩。如果只是想体验联机之外的模式倒也罢了，如果是因为玩得不过瘾而另外开档……阿隆不免为自己纯粹因为虚荣心的撒谎而感到一丝脸红。

也许自己回去之后可以说现在不那么忙了？阿隆退出了游戏，一边往厨房走一边痛苦地思考有什么能让自己突然闲下来。

也许我吃霸王餐上了夜店的黑名单？也许我在都灵的狐朋狗友突然批量和我绝交了？也许我突然洗心革面决定把游戏当成唯一的娱乐了？……这个真的把游戏当娱乐的傻缺在笑什么呢？

“你笑什么？”阿隆在门口停住了脚步，昂着下巴问。

“没什么，”哈里的笑容收敛了一点，又热情地说，“来吃饭吧。”

不必完全走近餐桌，阿隆就完全明白了那险恶的笑容中包含的意义——就算那电脑再怎么慢，哈里准备好午餐的速度也太快了。当然，因为午餐就只有水煮鸡胸肉和沙拉而已。

“难道你银行卡真的只剩500英镑了？”

“啊？”

阿隆无视了哈里迷惑的目光，走到餐桌边仔细看了看，“还真的就这两样？喝的都没有吗？”

“你如果口渴的话，我可以给你一些水。”

“你冰箱里不是有果汁吗？”

“那样就不对了。”

“什么不对——哦，”阿隆恍然大悟，“你在模仿C罗？难道我看起来像埃弗拉吗？”

回应他的是哈里简直可以传到三条街外的笑声，阿隆翻了个白眼，“一会是不是还得练习传球啊？”

“不止，”哈里说，“还有游泳，按摩浴缸和蒸桑拿。”

阿隆哑口无言，迷惑道，“你学他干嘛啊，你是C罗粉丝？”

“对啊。”哈里理所当然地说，“你不是看过我家了吗，没有看见我有挂他的球衣吗？”

皇马热刺球衣乍一看都白白的，谁要进看起来全是热刺球衣还摆着金靴的房间啊？阿隆眨了眨眼睛，敷衍道，“没注意看印号。”他沉默了几秒钟，又忽然恍然大悟，“怪不得FM你老从我这里挖C罗，怪不得……”

……怪不得你自己另外开档玩选了尤文。这半句阿隆没说出口，只情真意切道，“你是不是傻？”

“快吃吧，不是受伤了吗，这个对身体好呢。”

“传球练习也对身体好是吧？”

“还有游泳。”哈里说。

“桑拿和浴缸也必不可少。”哈里继续说。

“还得接受媒体采访，说再也不来我家吃饭。”哈里最后补充。

“神经病啊？？？”

15

事实证明，热刺的体检并非做做样子，赛季刚开始，体检不超过一个月的哈里并没有精神疾病。

桌上虽然只有水煮鸡胸肉，烤箱里却准备好了超市买来的其他食材，冰箱里的果汁也早就打开，只是藏在桌下而已。酒饱饭足之后，哈里也没有丧心病狂地要求传球训练，相反，他找出来一个笔记本电脑，和阿隆一起去了书房开始玩FM。

FM里也正在进行联赛，热刺的对手是水晶宫，尤文的对手是国际米兰，哈里调整战术选择首发花的时间长些，开始比赛和结束比赛也就比阿隆晚些。国际米兰放在现实里，买了卢卡库，又换了孔蒂，当然是个难缠的对手，可放在游戏里，阿隆极其轻松地踢了个九比零。

即使在他十几年的FM生涯里，这也不是什么常见的情况。如果换成他执教阿森纳踢热刺，出来这个比分他可能会高兴到发疯。但这是意大利德比，他对尤文的归属感虽然与日俱增，对国米的厌恶却还没能赶上。打出九比零刷新队史的成绩也只高兴了几十秒，就趁着哈里还在比赛中的功夫，去偷偷看了一眼阿森纳。

阿森纳本轮的对手是纽卡斯尔联，虽然哈里凯恩因为注册问题并不能出战，但阿森纳还是靠奥巴梅杨的进球一比零赢下了比赛。

当然，三分到手是好事，只是游戏里的哈里的状态看起来更差了，个人信息基本上就没有积极的，全是诸如对在球队的未来感到灰心的消极情绪。再一看，阿森纳不仅是挂牌，价格也标出来了，出售六千万，租借一千五百万。

难道是因为自己把他转过去是自由转会，所以导致了身价下跌？六千万的哈里凯恩，挂牌一天竟然还没有被抢购，虽然是哈里凯恩，但这可是哈里凯恩啊……阿隆深深觉得，不是FM疯了，就是自己疯了。

老实说，FM里的哈里被他免费出售，也不是一次两次了，虽然此前阿隆从未热切注意过哈里去了新队伍之后的精神状态，但至少他在FM的新闻里，从未见过挂牌出售哈里的消息，反而是评选最佳阵容，常常能看到哈里的名字，显见得是过得不错。

也正是因为有此前的经历背书，他才会把哈里转去阿森纳，以为在游戏里待遇不错，甚至也许能拿上奖杯，哈里即使嘴上不说，心里也该有所触动。谁能想到不过是联赛注册不上，阿森纳便立刻挂牌出售，游戏待遇都差成这样，现实里阿隆简直不知道要怎么开口。

可惜，现在的阿森纳不归他管，就算是官方金手指，也没法把其他队伍的挂牌取消，甚至连改动价格也做不到，阿隆盯着游戏里哈里的页面，颇有些一筹莫展。

也许，自己应该再多挖几个人来阿森纳？如果一个队伍里只有一个人被挂牌，当然境况凄惨，可要是十个人都在被挂牌，哈里可能还会感动他自己的定价最高吧？

在他瞎想的时间里，哈里也结束了比赛，探过头来问，“你在看什么呢？”

哈里的书房是个标准的单身汉书房，书桌虽然不小，可也是放了一台显示器绰绰有余放两台捉襟见肘的那种不小，他自己坐当然是轻轻松松，加一个阿隆就太挤了——就算阿隆不嫌弃挤也不行，书房里就一把椅子，没法坐两个人。

既然如此，阿隆当然是占据了桌子和椅子，哈里坐在他脚边，近归近，不站起身来也看不太清桌面，因此才直接询问。阿隆本来问心无愧，但哈里在游戏里实在太惨，不免有些心虚，答非所问道，“你打完了，赢了吗？”

“这种队伍，伊布的奶奶来当教练都能赢。”

“是上帝。”阿隆忍不住笑了笑，又问，“赢归赢，比分多少啊？”

“三比零。”

“哦，”阿隆点了下一步，“我可是九比零。”

“反正都是三分，现在哪还有真拼净胜球的机会。”

“哼。”阿隆报以一声冷笑。

“所以你刚刚在看什么？”

“……你怎么这么没完没了的。”

“哎，看什么嘛。”

“看你行了吧。”阿隆半是恼羞成怒半是破罐子破摔，带着三分怒气预备着嘲笑，孰料哈里问完一句便无下文，只点点头说了声哦，就又低头重新投入到FM里去了，他反而怔住了，忍不住抱怨道，“哦是什么意思啊。”

“没什么，”哈里说，“我也在看我呢，真惨。”

“哈哈。”阿隆心虚地笑了笑，忽然灵机一动，解释道，“游戏总有各种问题，真正的阿森纳不是这样的。”

“哦？”哈里还是没有抬头，语气平平淡淡的，听不出是不是感兴趣。

“阿森纳更衣室很好的，虽然主席他……”阿隆摇了摇头，“真的，我们关系很好的，你如果去了就知道了。”

“比尤文图斯更好吗？”哈里问。

“呃……”阿隆尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，犹豫道，“尤文也很不错，但是不太一样，阿森纳像家一样，你明白我的意思吗？”

“热刺也像家一样。”哈里终于抬起头来，叹了口气，“原来是阿森纳，我以为是尤文。”

“什么？”阿隆迷惑地问，虽然他心里有一半似乎已经明白了。

“你想让我去的队伍。”哈里依然没什么表情，“我一开始不太记得，但后来想想，我没有和你说过玩游戏的事情。很多人叫我一起玩过FIFA，但之前只有克里斯——埃里克森曾经叫过我和他一起玩FM，我也旁观他玩过，但我最终没有接受这个推荐，所以如果你和我说过FM，我是一定会记得的。”

他语气依然很平静，可说话的速度却渐渐加快了，“我那时想，拉姆塞想要干什么呢？你看起来想要和我成为朋友，不过为什么是玩FM？因为你喜欢玩这个，而且你也不知道我的其他爱好。现在来看，我们的相似点不少，可如果你对我一无所知的话，能找到的可能只有足球这一点吧。但你当然不可能约我去踢球，所以只能是足球游戏。”

如果只是随便想想，是没有办法说出这么多东西来的。在轻描淡写地说出指控以前，这种想法究竟在哈里的心中存在了多久？

阿隆咬了咬嘴唇，感觉自己似乎会发出怒吼或者尖叫，但到真的开口的时候，他的语气冷静得与哈里并没有什么区别，“你说的没错，但你怎么会知道我是想要说服你转会呢？”

“哦，这个嘛。一方面是因为你玩游戏的风格，另一方面，”哈里叹了口气，“很简单的，如果你用心，你也会知道别人有没有用心的。既然你不是为了和我做朋友，那么你还能从我这里得到什么呢？钱是谈不上的，你的年薪已经比我高了；我不认识什么漂亮姑娘；你看起来也不像是需要我帮你介绍工作，那就只能是帮我介绍工作了。我只是没想到那不是尤文。”

“是尤文的话就对你有吸引力了，毕竟至少有个联赛奖杯拿嘛，对吗？”阿隆忍不住问。

这句话毫无道理，唯有恶毒，如果他再冷静一点，就不该说这种话，可现在的他却根本没法冷静下来。

如果你不是为了和我做朋友……这是哈里的原话，实际上，这在一开始也是正确的，但，虽然他下决定的时候没有深思过，可为什么自己会愿意来伦敦呢？为什么之前听到哈里说出他的目的时，他会觉得害怕呢？

阿隆已经很久没有哭过了，但此时此刻，他又觉得有点想哭。

不过，也许哈里也很想哭，也许哈里已经想哭很久了。

阿隆忍不住想起来一些自己看过的恶俗电影，以欺骗的方式接近男主角的女主角，在得到爱情之后总是为可能被揭穿而提心吊胆，最后终于无法忍受，去找男主角坦白，不料男主角却说，“我早就知道啦，只是直到你告诉我，我才敢确信你是真的爱我。”欺骗者永远不必担心被揭穿的那一刻带来的伤害和破坏，被欺骗的人早就默默地知道了，自我调节过了，只等着欺骗者的迷途知返，便可happy ending。

这种烂俗的桥段阿隆从来没有兴趣，也从不觉得合理，可眼下他却又有些希望现实像电影一样发展，而不是像现在这样，哈里揭穿他，哈里不原谅他。

哈里没有回应他说尤文的那句话，而他也终于在沉默中清醒了一点，道歉道，“对不起，我不是这个意思。”

“我知道。”哈里点点头，“别在意，我知道你不是故意的。”

阿隆忍不住觉得烦躁，他当然错了，可错误有那么严重吗？如果他一开始就是想和哈里当朋友，做的事情有什么区别？也许他一样会因为想开玩笑而把哈里转去阿森纳，也许他一样会为阿森纳说好话，说阿森纳没有那么差。而且，他不是来伦敦了吗？难道哈里真的觉得这只是因为他有假期？

“你听过一个谚语吗，”阿隆不等他的回应，自顾自说，“如果一个东西看起来像鸭子，走起来像鸭子，叫起来像鸭子，那它就是鸭子。”

“鸭子和朋友可不一样。”哈里说。

阿隆心中一沉，他下意识地抓紧了椅子的扶手，又立刻松开了，他想要站起身来走人，但空气沉重得像铁块一样，他简直没法动弹。在他整理好心情能说什么之前，哈里又开口打破了沉默，“你还记得你欠我一个要求吗，输了的人要答应赢了的人一件事？”

他要赶我走了？阿隆想，不必麻烦，我这就自己站起来。但他只是呆呆地坐在椅子上，等着哈里的下半句。

“把鸭子变成鸭子吧。”出乎他意料之外的，哈里只是柔和地笑了笑，“从现在开始，真的当朋友吧。”

16

友谊不是一句话就能得到的，但同样，习惯也不是一天就能消失的。阿隆和哈里在最开始磕磕绊绊了一个小时，之后就迅速恢复了正常。

这一天剩下来的时间里，他们一起玩了游戏，又出去吃了顿饭，再回来看了场阿隆推荐的电影，接着去健身房练习了一个小时，到了该各自睡觉互道晚安的时候，哈里的表情却突然犹豫了起来。

看着英格兰人憋了五分钟一句有用的话也没说，阿隆终于忍不住了，“你想说什么，说呗。”

“哦……哦。”哈里的表情宛如梦游，“你知道吗，我明天就要开始训练了。”

“啊？”阿隆纳闷了一下，“就这个啊？我会自己找事情干自己吃东西的，你不用担心。”

“哎，”哈里仿佛卡壳了，“去参观训练可能比较难。”他比威尔士人要高半个头，但说这句话的时候却耷拉着脑袋，以一个奇怪的角度向上看了看阿隆，又说，“真的是很难，不是我个人意愿的问题。”

阿隆不可思议地看了哈里一样，简直觉得匪夷所思。

他来伦敦以前，哈里倒确实问过要不要来参观，但他以为他们两都很清楚参观是不太可能的。封闭训练自然不必说，公开训练时长一般也就半小时左右，进去看也没啥意思。何况这种国家队公开训练，并非商业活动，邀请的多半也就是记者，未必会邀请粉丝入场——就算邀请粉丝，也不会邀请一个威尔士现役国脚啊。哈里是比他小三岁，但踢球时间并不短，不至于连这个都不知道，只能说是他对于下午的讨论心怀揣揣，即使现在两人相处正常，依然担心自己以为这是说一套做一套，故意生气报复……这个人未免也太傻了。

在自己能觉察之前，阿隆脸上就挂起了灿烂的笑容，他本想拍拍哈里的脸，又犹豫着改了个方向，揉了揉后者的头发，笑道，“你也太傻了吧？这种事情我当然一开始就很清楚啊，别担心，明天去训练就好了。”

哈里依然低着头，大概这时候才终于意识到自己想多了，这种意识令他的脸微微变红了，“哦，当然。”他以在赛场上从未有过的疾速上了楼梯，又回过头含混不清地说，“你知道浴室在哪了，随便睡哪间客房吧，晚安。”

回应他的是阿隆长达十秒的做作的笑声。

“我会把这当成威尔士语的晚安。”哈里站在楼梯上，龇牙咧嘴地说。

“哼。”阿隆报以一声冷笑，目送着哈里的身影渐渐消失在楼梯上，才终于叹气道，“谢谢。”

“不客气！！”楼上立刻传来了过分积极的回应。

“……”

果然我最讨厌耳朵尖的朋友。阿隆冷淡地想。

17

第二天，等到阿隆从客房走出来的时候，哈里已经走了。

他倒不总是起的这么晚，都灵和伦敦一小时的时差也不足以让他改变作息时间，不过不知为什么，哈里临走前，虽然明明听到了敲门和叫他名字的声音，但他就是非常坦然地躺在床上，盖着被子玩手机，一直到他听到了汽车的引擎声，才从床上一跃而起。

当然，生死攸关，他饿了。

他上次检查冰箱里的食物还是昨天这个时候，当时冰箱里几乎什么也没有，之后哈里回来时虽然是提了好几个袋子，但他们两也不是食量很小的人，很难说能不能再找到足够的食物来做饭吃。

阿隆带着几分犹疑地走进厨房，发现自己多虑了。哈里出门前当然是吃过饭了的，而做一个人的饭或者做两个人的饭，实际上也没什么区别——桌上早就摆好了早餐。阿隆挑挑拣拣地吃完，大发慈悲地冲了冲盘子放进洗碗机，又拍了张照片发给哈里。

大概是才刚到训练场，还在更衣室瞎扯淡，哈里回得很快，“尤文平时不训练吗，你起得也太晚了吧。”

阿隆无视了这个问句，又说，“喂，我帮你洗碗了诶，你不感谢我吗？”

“你谢谢我的早餐了吗？”

“谢谢。”

哈里发来了一个无语的表情，然后明显是含恨地说了一句谢谢，阿隆难得休息，颇有放纵身材往伊瓜因发展的趋势。吃过饭也不站站消食，反而开了电视，往沙发上一扑，又说，“你家电视的遥控器怎么是红白的啊，这不就是阿森纳吗？你这个人。”

其实那个遥控器也就是底板微红，不至于那么阿森纳。阿隆枪手十一年特有幻视，换了其他人来十有八九毫无反应，他发完消息之后自己看看也有些后悔。虽然他和哈里确实是说开了，但一来说开的时间不过一天——他们真的认识也没几天呢；二来就算是说开了，拿这种事情来故意考验友情是否牢固，还是很蠢的做法。

好在哈里并没有刚说完友谊宣言就翻脸的意思，只是鄙视道，“你也太能联想了吧，照你这么说，你眼睛还是黑白的呢，是不是每次照镜子都要大叫一声‘Forza Juve’啊？”

“呵呵。”阿隆冷笑，“以己度人吗？你眼睛倒是很蓝，看来每次洗澡都得叫一句‘Come on you spurs’吧？”

“是啊。”哈里恬不知耻地说。

“……”当一个人不要脸到了这种地步时，即使是阿隆也觉得自己有些无话可说，好在也不必他强行接上斗嘴，哈里的第二条消息很快就来了，“我去训练啦，拜拜。”

阿隆发了个驱赶的表情，又在沙发上翻了个身，琢磨着今天接下来的时间该怎么安排。

挺奇怪的，他是明知道哈里和他不一样的，后者每天的大头时间肯定是训练，且这种训练百分之一万不可能有他参与，但从决定出发一直到现在，他都没想过来了要干嘛。

伦敦实在不比都灵，他在这里呆了十几年，熟到简直是第二个故乡，缺乏游玩和探索的欲望。当然，话说回来，在都灵的时候，也没见他游玩探索过，大部分的时间也只是待在家里发霉。技术上来说，哈里家比他在都灵的房子大，电脑配置比他好，健身房设施更多，浴缸能按摩，沙发更软，各方各面来看都更适合发霉。但如果千里迢迢来伦敦，就是为了换个地方发霉，也是在太没追求了。

关于不发霉能够去哪里，他也不是没有任何想法。但是否要去追寻那过去的记忆，他又有些犹豫。

如果他真的是因为对阿森纳非常思念，所以才在难得的假期不回威尔士而是来到伦敦，那他早就动身了，而不是吃完饭斗过嘴闲着无聊在沙发上发呆时才想起来，甚至在想起来之后也不过是换了个面发呆。

退一步说，他和阿森纳的合同到期还没超过半年，要说怀缅过去，实在太早。

但，他也许宁可多愁善感，早早地缅怀过去。

提到伦敦的时候，他的第一反应，于情于理都该是阿森纳。自然，现在并不能断定阿森纳失去了地位，但至少有那么一天的时间，即使是身在北伦敦，他想到的竟然也只有哈里凯恩。

哈里知不知道呢？一般来说是不会知道的，就好像自己跟家里说假期不回威尔士而是去伦敦的时候，他们简直是叹息着答应了。当时阿隆觉得可能是为了他不回家而伤心，现在才发现可能是担心自己难过。哈里更该有此觉悟，他每天都要训练，自己来伦敦看他做什么，还不是当个借口追忆往昔？

——但是也很难说，要是哈里真有身为借口的自觉，又怎么会结结巴巴地解释不能让自己去参观？

也可能这个人只是单纯的傻而已……阿隆叹了口气，在沙发上找了个更舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

换个地方发霉也不一定是坏选择。他自暴自弃地想。

18

英格兰最近的比赛在7号，尤文重新开始集训是在4号，躺在伦敦发霉自然舒服，可成天在这里吃现成的，每天除了锻炼两小时就是聊天打屁玩游戏，即使身体正常，灵魂也难免伊瓜因化。

在连着喝了两碗奶油蘑菇汤之后，阿隆毅然决然地说了再见——不再见也不行，这都2号了，赶在最后一天回去，未免太匆匆忙忙。万一赶不上，实在不算什么好事。萨里虽然还不能确定能否康复，但就算人在医院，通过视频监督训练总是没问题。老师不在就翘课，虽然不是没有人这么做，也不是说这样做没有任何离经叛道的愉悦感，但其后下场怎么想也不会太美好。阿隆自觉看别人自寻死路已经足够愉悦身心，自己去争夺金貘奖还是免了。

九月二日，哈里依然是训练，虽然也有提出要不要训练完了送他去机场，但阿隆坚定地拒绝了。这一天，他赖床到十点，吃完早餐，慢悠悠打车去机场，临出发前还帮哈里喂了次狗。到都灵已经下午了，再去接了寄养的狗，买了晚饭用的食材，回家时都快六点了。

哈里果然发了条消息过来，言简意赅，“回家了吗？”

“回家了。”阿隆说，对面很快显示了已读，但很久都不再有新消息传过来了。

阿隆颇有些怅然若失地退出了和哈里的聊天界面，不出意外地发现在尤文的群里，管理更新了新的提醒——未参加国家队征召的，4号上午在孔蒂纳萨集中，与U23一起训练。

时间过得真快，集训马上就要开始了。

阿隆在沙发上翻了个身，决定第二天就去买一个蓝色的遥控器。

19

集训开始之后，阿隆这边的时间流速就变得好像和被国家队征召的那些人不一样了。

他的身体已经恢复得差不多，可以和队友一起训练，每天训练的内容虽然细枝末节有所不同，但主体总是相差无几。训练的日子里，今天和昨天没区别，明天也和今天没区别，在他能找出什么大不同之前，国家队比赛日就已经结束了。

他错过了两场国家队比赛，虽然很可惜，但是威尔士的这两场比赛，一场是对阵并不强势的阿塞拜疆，另一场则是友谊赛，他上场或者不上场，差别并不会太大。

英格兰的比赛对手倒是稍微强势一些——虽然也强得有限，但哈里的帽子戏法也不是是个人虐菜就能出来的成绩。实际上，阿隆也觉得这挺了不起的，但是，哈里竟然在他想好怎么发消息祝贺之前就发了消息过来自我吹捧炫耀，还是使得这个帽子戏份失色不少。

而等到10号，英格兰5-3科索沃，凯恩只进了一个球还罚丢了点球，而同时葡萄牙对立陶宛C罗大四喜的时候，阿隆就把对那个帽子戏法的微微敬意给彻底抛开了。

“你还踢飞了点球，对得起巴克利吗？”

“你是巴克利吗？长得不太像啊。”

“我这个人就是这么有正义感，愿意为年轻人出头。”

“我也比你小啊，怎么不体谅我。”

阿隆真诚而悲悯地提醒道，“你长得都快和马竞的科斯塔一个年纪了好吧？”

“不管你说的是他的真实年龄还是他的外表年龄，都是个深刻打击。”哈里沉吟道，“不过你们不是小组赛第一场就踢他们吗，赛前这么羞辱对方头牌真的好吗？”

“他年龄可比你大，我说你们一样大，羞辱的是你啊。”

哈里不说话了，阿隆于是继续道，“你看了新闻吗，C罗大四喜啊。”

“所以呢？”

“你说我何必挖你啊，还不如专心策反C罗呢。”

“呵呵，”哈里这次倒是笑得很开心，“你可以试试。”

“呵呵，”阿隆回以一笑，赶紧扯开了话题，“你怎么还不点下一步？”

“你不在这瞎扯淡我早就点了。”

“怪我吗？能不能尊敬一下前辈啊。”

“……”

“……”

他们在吵吵闹闹里，补齐了因为国家队比赛而错过的游戏进度，又开始了现实中的英超第五轮和意甲第三轮联赛。

尤文第三轮是客场对阵佛罗伦萨，这个转会窗刚加盟的里贝里在这场比赛中首发登场。

足球世界更新换代太快，面对着姆巴佩桑乔这种20岁的明日之星，阿隆很容易觉得自己是上一辈的人，但里贝里则明显比他还要更大上一辈。阿隆在感慨之余，也颇有些跃跃欲试。

这次他倒是终于能进大名单了，萨里虽然事前没有做任何保证，但阿隆还是觉得自己也许会有替补登场的机会。然而，FIFA病毒比想象中更加残酷，尤文的三个换人名额全是被动换人，道格拉斯科斯塔，皮亚尼奇，达尼洛接替因伤下场，此后已经没有换人名额，伊瓜因只能打满全场，但看起来似乎也同样受到了疲劳或者伤病的困扰。虽然看起来都不是非常严重的伤势，但对马竞的比赛就在四天之后，还是令人不得不忧心。

最终，这一场比赛以0-0结束，尤文沉闷地打平了发挥出色的佛罗伦萨，拿下了一分。

以赛前对佛罗伦萨的预计来说，这并不是一个非常容易接受的结果，但里贝里的发挥太出色了，况且，四个主力的受伤，也足以令比分失去一定的重要性。

无论如何，希望对马竞能顺利。

阿隆由衷地许愿。

20

比起尤文的失利，热刺的英超第五轮简直顺利到令人嫉妒，虽然哈里没能进球，但4:0的比分已经足以开怀。

只不过，游戏外的哈里春风得意，游戏内的哈里却惨不忍睹。

考虑到尤文和马竞都是客场，备战欧冠小组赛期间，也未必能抽出时间玩游戏，联赛过后，他们就默契地把FM的进度推进了一点。

FM里的欧冠分组尤文和热刺是在一起的，但小组赛第一轮，双方还没到交手时候，队内其他两支队伍实力本就稍逊一筹，碰上FM限定的全明星尤文热刺，更是输的合情合理。

欧联杯只稍晚一天——游戏里也就是点三下鼠标的事，第四下鼠标的时候，阿森纳的成绩出来了，甚至比全明星的尤文热刺净胜球更多——四比零，哈里凯恩帽子戏法，赛后评分十分。

本来，如果哈里的情况正常，此时也该说一句可喜可贺，但悲惨的是，哈里状态栏前的挂牌信息依然存在，甚至连价格都没升高。阿隆看着那可悲的数据，一面有种幸灾乐祸，一面又有一点恨铁不成钢——FM的阿森纳，你也太不争气了吧？有那么缺六千万吗？现在给你六千万你也买不了人啊。

这么说大概有些对不起哈里，但他确实是尚未放弃劝说哈里转会的初衷，只不过游戏里的阿森纳实在表现太过差劲，令人几乎无法开口。

但，几乎无法开口并不等于完全无法开口，事实上，在他们最近的聊天中，阿隆没少说过要不要去阿森纳试试看的话，虽然哈里大部分情况下都视作玩笑并不理会，但所谓潜移默化，水滴石穿，说上一百句，总不信一点影响没有。

虽然如此，哈里也还是太惨了，阿隆咬着手指想了半天，也不知道这次该怎么开口，反倒是哈里先说话了，“你有看到我吗，太惨了吧，这就是去阿森纳的下场吗？”

“当然不是了。”阿隆心虚地说。

“对，可能去了阿森纳挂牌价格能翻个两倍，也不能更多了。”哈里笑嘻嘻地说。

“说真的，哈里，你这是被媒体误导产生的偏见。阿森纳没有那么差，那里真的像家一样。”阿隆叹了口气，诚恳地说。

像家一样，当然，他一直发自内心的这么觉得，也一直用这一点来说服哈里。不过，就算是他也很清楚，他的家未必等于哈里的家，而虚无缥缈地强调家的归属感，远不如直接举例证明那里曾经的气氛是多么温和活泼。

但是，不知道为什么，那些记忆分明很清晰，他却总是说不出口。

作为一个说客，他的决心无比坚定，行动却无比拖沓，简直像是精神分裂。

还是应该做得更到位一点才好。阿隆叹了口气，还是放弃了叙说往事，转而说道，“你要不要看看我们原来的问答，很可爱的，大家人都很好。”

“我相信你，他们当然都是好人。”哈里说，他在电话那头也叹了口气，这叹息与平时他们斗嘴时的叹气或者游戏失利时的叹气都不同，这仿佛是真的叹息，伴随着这声音，哈里耷拉下来的眉毛简直就像正在他眼前。

他听过这种叹气，上一次哈里发出这种声音之后，揭穿了他的交友动机，这一次又要干什么呢？一部分的阿隆想要听下去，另一部分的阿隆则想要躲得远远的，眼看着哈里似乎要开口了，后半部分的阿隆占据了主导，立刻开始转移话题，“那个，你怎么这么慢啊，快点点下一步——”

但哈里毫不犹豫地打断了他，“阿隆，阿森纳现在的弱点是什么？团队里最弱的一环，难道是奥巴梅杨吗？”

阿隆没有说话，哈里于是继续道，“实际上，我们都很清楚的，阿森纳现在的问题并不是中锋，也许你走了以后球队需要补强，但即使我真的6000万乃至免费去阿森纳，其实对阿森纳也并没有那么重要。他们绝不是非我不可。”

阿隆眨了眨眼睛，想要把刚才听到的话排除脑海，但思维却根本不由他控制。事实上，这些东西本就是他一直了然于心却又不敢深思的，但平时他尚可以对自己转移话题，现在哈里的话直接摆在他面前，终于不能再对这些视而不见。

哈里凯恩为何会有穿着阿森纳球衣的照片，当时他就查过，但结果并非是他预料的“哈里小时候就是阿森纳球迷”，相反，事实相当无趣——八岁时哈里曾经在阿森纳青训待过一年，但一年之后即遭解约。此后他才去了热刺的青训，又辗转租借了几年，通过与主教练抗争，才避免了继续租借。但这也没能令他取得上场的机会，是恰逢热刺换帅，他才终于获得了主力的位置，并从此一鸣惊人。

但是，这些生平过往，他当时看过之后，很快就忘记了，只是突然地，坚定地，想着一定要把哈里凯恩给转会去阿森纳。

仔细去推敲的话，这个决定其实是没有任何逻辑的，如果说这是对于他自己离开的弥补，那也是补中场，而非前锋。而且正如哈里说的那样，现在的阿森纳，最大的缺点绝非奥巴梅杨，即使引入哈里，也不可能引起质变。何况，就算是哈里真的能串联全场，承担复兴重任，又凭什么认定只要自己劝动了哈里就能促成转会？阿森纳绝不可能将转会预算的大头用来补强中锋，除非哈里自己掏钱——但这实在是痴人说梦。

没有绝对的好处，没有理论上的可能，自己究竟是什么会这么执着？

答案似乎很清楚，但他已经不想再深究，只觉得灰心丧气，甚至没有兴致为自己的尊严辩护去反驳哈里，只简短道，“你说得对，别说了。”

但哈里并没有照办，他继续道，“虽然是死敌，其实阿森纳和热刺的境况有些相似，是不是？你和我，也都是坚持在青训出来的队伍，无论成绩好坏，今年一月之前，总是风雨同舟，不离不弃。”

“别说了。”阿隆喃喃地说，他已经预感到哈里将要说什么了，那本来就是他心中一直有却又不敢说出来的心事。只是这种心事太敏感，太脆弱，只适合一切过去之后，成为退役的名宿时，才在接受采访或撰写自传时思考，而且还该有专人提前询问，为他打好草稿，但现在阿隆才28岁，团队里没有写作人员，也还不到刨根究底拷问灵魂的时候。

“我不知道为什么你没能续约，但世界总是这样，不会永远顺心如意。世界没能让你坚持，我很遗憾，可同态复仇本来就不对，伤害你的对象也不是我。”

在阿隆的潜意识里，自己的想法并不是秘密，但也并不是说，这就该被哈里指出——这甚至都不该被阿隆自己知道。

“我不是让你别说了吗？”阿隆高声阻止了哈里继续说下去的可能，他深吸了一口气，试图平静下来，但他的眼前却一片模糊，有时是他穿着红衣的最后一战，有时又是哈里凯恩的维基页面。他摇摇头想要把这些画面拨开，却只觉得更加厌烦，他狠狠地咬了咬牙，将音量降了下来，但语气却依然是无法克制的粗鲁，“拿着这种事情出来说教，你觉得很有意思吗？说得好像对我的想法了如指掌一样，别大言不惭了，才认识两个月不到，你以为你有多了解我啊？”

电话那边一片寂静，只有阿隆自己愤怒的呼吸。他们这么僵持了几十秒，直到阿隆终于开口道，“我……”

他没能完成这句他自己也不知道应该说什么的句子，哈里迅速地说了一句对不起，然后挂掉了电话。

21

他们没有再聊天。

比起上一次几乎是立刻消停的矛盾，这一次也许才算是真正的争吵。

理智上来说，阿隆很清楚自己的话太伤人，也很明白自己多少有些无理取闹，但与此同时，他也几乎是在怨恨着哈里的直言不讳。

虽然如果能够说出这些，就说明哈里与自己至少想过同样的事情，但他与哈里实在是两种人，他觉得应该藏起来等到一切过去之后再翻出来思考的痛苦，哈里却觉得长痛不如短痛，不必自欺欺人。

也许哈里是对的，但对的不一定是快乐的。

自欺欺人的想法依然占据着阿隆的内心，但他还是给哈里发去了一条“对不起”，这一条几乎在发出去的一分钟内就已读了，但阿隆等了一个小时，也没有等到回复。

也许哈里还在生气，又或许，这就是哈里给他的答案。都是成年人了，其实，这样也就足够了。

九月十五日，对阵佛罗伦萨的第二天，尤文一线队分成两批，昨天打满全场的人做恢复训练，替补席上的人进行正常训练。昨天受伤的四个人，达尼洛和伊瓜因已经确定没有大碍，皮亚尼奇需要单独训练观察，才能确定能否出战马竞，道格拉斯科斯塔则被诊断出右腿半膜肌损伤，至少缺席15天，对阵马竞以及意大利德比，都将无缘上场。加上老病号佩林和皮亚察，以及前几轮受伤的德西利奥和基耶利尼，尤文的伤病问题实在令人很难放心。

——热刺这个夏天也大力引进了许多新援，只不过，洛赛尔索和塞塞尼翁都因各种原因受伤，如果在联赛早期不能磨合的话，之后的赛程就会变得越来越艰难。哈里对此会怎么想呢，他是热刺的第二队长，队内领导地位远远超过阿隆，阿隆可以担心，哈里大概还要为其他队员打气吧。适合他吗，他做起来的时候心里也会有紧张不安吗？

——“祝你们欧冠顺利。 阿隆”

九月十六日，在孔蒂纳萨进行了封闭训练。经过了昨天的恢复练习，一线队的大部分成员都已经从对阵佛罗伦萨的比赛中调整了过来，并进行了配合练习。由于皮亚尼奇的伤势尚未稳定，阿隆得到了更多的机会。训练里，他的表现不算太坏，但也不算太好，有一部分原因是他已经很久没有进行过正式比赛了，另一部分原因则是他的意大利语依然不够熟练——虽然他已经学习了快大半年了。但也许他应该暂停学习日常生活用语，而是突击学习常用词汇的各种缩写简写以及方言发音？

——十四号晚上他给哈里发消息的时候已经是凌晨两点了，但那些消息还是立刻显示了已读。在他在哈里家的那段时间，哈里总是十二点以前就会睡觉，那一天为什么会睡得那么晚呢？他会失眠吗？

——“你睡了吗？晚安。 阿隆”

九月十七日，公开训练了十五分钟，又封闭训练了两个小时。下午四点的时候，搭乘球队大巴前往机场。抵达马德里之后，萨里与队长博努奇前往参加新闻发布会，发布会后，队员们一起去万达大都会体育场进行十五分钟的公开训练。马竞的主场与尤文的主场不太相同，对于其他的尤文成员来说也许适应起来更加麻烦一些，但阿隆在安联球场也没上过场，两边对他来说陌生程度相差无几，说不适应两边都不适应，因此至少对他来说，未必会比主场差。

——热刺应该也已经到希腊了吧。阿隆听队里的人说过以前去莫斯科踢球的经历，说是那里主场又冷，草皮质量又差，踢起来何止难以适应，简直苦不堪言。不过，现在是九月而不是十二月，希腊也不会有俄罗斯那么冷；而且，希腊虽然有一个难得一见的破产政府，听说民众是不穷的，奥林匹亚科斯作为本国第一的俱乐部，体育馆大概也不会有多烂的草皮，哈里踢九十分钟，大概是不会受伤的吧。

——“希腊天气怎么样？那边的草坪质量高吗，小心别受伤。 阿隆”

九月十八日下午六点，从酒店出发前往大都会体育馆。皮亚尼奇恢复得很不错，达尼洛和伊瓜因也早已证明身体并无大碍，因此，本场比赛的首发与之前对阵佛罗伦萨几乎没有差别。阿隆坐上替补席的时候，热刺的比赛大概也才刚刚结束不久，但眼前已是马竞的球员，他终于能全神贯注，不再去想那些多余的杂事了。

比起佛罗伦萨那一场的沉闷，这一场激烈很多，下半场开始之后，尤文迅速地进了两个球，但马竞也不甘示弱，扳回了比分。八十七分钟的时候，阿隆得到了上场的机会。

这是他在尤文图斯的第一次登场。

从都灵出发之时，他就做好了可能会登场的准备，也担心过自己是否会紧张不安，表现欠佳。当萨里让他做准备活动的时候，他觉得自己的心简直就快要跳出胸膛，但等到他真的踏入绿茵场的那一刻，一切却忽然都远去了。他眼里不再有关于失败的幻想，也不再有阿森纳，不再有哈里凯恩，他只是往前跑，并很清楚该追寻的方向到底是什么。

九月十九日凌晨一点，乘坐飞机回都灵。与马竞的比赛以2:2告终，考虑到这是客场作战，也考虑到马竞本来就是一个很强的对手，这个得分并非不可接受，但领先两球再被追平，以及一如既往的定位球丢分，却使得这一分显得有些面目可憎。无独有偶，热刺与奥林匹亚科斯的比分也同样是2:2，阿隆没有看这场比赛的时间，只粗略地看了看赛况新闻，哈里打满全场，罚进了一个点球——也是热刺的第一个进球。

六个月以前，也有这么一场比赛，哈里同样打满全场，并主罚命中了一个点球。那是阿隆在阿森纳的最后一场北伦敦德比，他为阿森纳进了第一个球，而在他下场之后，哈里用点球扳平了比分。

也许故事就该从那时开始说起。

22

18-19赛季的哈里凯恩，作为热刺的核心与头牌，却因为伤病缺席了几乎一半的比赛，而在他复出之后，却未能带领热刺取得看起来本该取得的胜利。那年伦敦足球的颁奖典礼，最佳主帅波切蒂诺，最佳球员孙兴慜，都与哈里无关。

看着哈里罚进点球的时候，身旁的队友——阿隆已经不记得当时说话的人是谁了——说，“他是机器吗？他有罚丢过点球吗？”

“不知道，”阿隆说，“谁要记热刺球员的荣誉数据？”

“哈哈，”队友立刻被逗笑了，但看了看场上庆祝的热刺队员，又说，“他不一定会一直呆在热刺呢，听说皇马想要买他。”

“是吗？我以为他们会买阿扎尔，然后是姆巴佩，凯恩没有那么高的优先级吧。”

“也是。”队友耸了耸肩，“也许不是皇马，但总会有别的俱乐部的。你还记得波切蒂诺去年的采访吗，还说希望凯恩成为热刺的托蒂呢，真是痴人说梦。”

“为什么？”阿隆问。

“就算是托蒂，那时候也拿过意甲冠军呢，热刺有什么？他不会一直留在那里的。”

阿隆没有再回复，场上局势风云万变，没过多久他就不再全神贯注于哈里凯恩了。

这段对话，甚至那一场北伦敦德比，也很快就被他忘记了。

四月的时候，他再次受伤，在队医的指导下做着康复性训练的时候，闲着无聊的队友给他发来了年轻的哈里穿着阿森纳球衣的照片。

他从谷歌上找到了这张照片背后的故事，顺带得知了英格兰队长坎坷的成名历程。但这些，也同样很快就被他抛在脑后了。

那时的他，几乎没有经过思考，就从自己FM的游戏方式里生搬硬套地拽出了补偿这一条，并毫无逻辑却又异常坚定地决定了要策反哈里凯恩。

现在想来，哈里说得并无错误，只是他此前一直不敢承认——阿森纳并不真的需要哈里，事实上，阿隆也不是真的想要哈里去阿森纳，他只是希望哈里体会到和他一样的挣扎，希望他明白忠诚有多艰难——那个定义是对的，这不过只是卑劣的同态复仇。

他参加的最后一场北伦敦德比，是哈里在伤愈复出之后第三场比赛，他扳平了比分，却还是没能给热刺带来一场胜利。联赛中后期，积分排名愈发明朗，以当时的情形来看，热刺又是四大皆空的一年。而这一年，囿于伤病，哈里也基本上与个人荣誉无关。

队友说的波切蒂诺的采访，他是看过的，甚至哈里自己表忠心说想要一直留在热刺的采访，他也略有耳闻。阿隆自己，也在动情的时候自我承诺要像托蒂那样，一生一个俱乐部，一直忠诚于阿森纳。

但当现实到来的时候，愿望太渺小了。

哈里的忠诚绝非为了嘲讽其他人无法坚持的人生，但伤害就是伤害，并不因为加害者毫无恶意甚至毫无自觉而不存在。

那便是他愤恨的起源。同样是在职业生涯的黄金时段伴随着缺乏荣誉的俱乐部，他被俱乐部撤回续约合同，远走他乡，哈里的忠诚却不必受到考验，他能继续在这里奋斗，奉献，迎接冠军，或者又一年的四大皆空——但他总是能留下来。

这是扭曲了的同态复仇，现实剥夺了他的选择权，而他选择将同样的困境施加给境况相似的人。突发奇想要按照FM的操作方式来处理现实的选择，其实动机里没有FM，没有热刺，甚至没有阿森纳，没有哈里，只有困顿的自己。

在这种困顿里，在这种自欺欺人的幻觉中，他在七月二十一日的国际冠军杯上找到了哈里。

——这就是全部的故事了。

23

九月十九日，他看到了费迪南德的访谈新闻。

“如果我是凯恩，我现在就想离开热刺。在我看来，无论什么人站在凯恩的角度上去想，都希望凯恩离开热刺。”

说不上来出于什么心理，他将这条新闻发给了哈里。

他们已经有好几天没有过对话了，虽然他发过去的消息总是能第一时间已读，但哈里从来不回复。这条消息也同样立刻显示了已读，又过了半分钟，哈里的消息发过来了，“恭喜你在尤文的首秀。”

“也恭喜你进球。”阿隆回复，他抓了抓头发，简直受宠若惊，又摇摇头以平常心发问，“你看了这个新闻吗？”

“我比你还早一点看到它。”

“那么，你怎么想？”

“没什么想法，”哈里发了个鬼脸，“你又要劝我这个吗，不担心我又开始一点也不了解你就乱说？”

“对不起。”阿隆乖乖认错，“我当时太冲动了……其实一直都是，是我自己的愤怒，不该迁怒你。”

“没事的，”哈里说，“我原谅你了。”

“谢谢。”阿隆发了一些愚蠢的示好的表情，又坚持不懈地发问，“所以呢，你怎么看他的说法？”

“他说得对，任何人站在我的角度去想可能都会想离开吧，但我的名字不是任何人，所以没什么意义。”

“你会一直呆在热刺吗？”

“你简直像个刚出道的记者，阿隆。两年前我接受过一模一样的采访，问我会不会一直呆在热刺，我说了是。但现在基本上不会有这么问的人了。你可以问我现在会不会呆在热刺，答案当然是会，但以后怎么样，太难说了。我想不到我这一生会爱任何哪个俱乐部多过热刺，但是个人的力量太渺小了，在还有未来的时候说永远，是很愚蠢的行为。”

阿隆沉默了几秒钟，没有接话，而是自顾自地继续提问，“我看过波切蒂诺的一个采访，我想你也看过。去年的时候，他说觉得你会成为热刺的‘托蒂’，你想要当托蒂吗？”

“托蒂可没有被租借过。”借着没有语气的短信，阿隆也仿佛能看到电话那头的哈里冷淡地笑了笑，“我永远不可能成为托蒂，只能是哈里凯恩。”

“当然，但是哈里凯恩也不坏。”阿隆很快回复了一句，又忽然顿住了。

他已经很清楚自己那个乱七八糟的转会心愿从何而来了，也很明白迁怒于哈里既不正确也毫无意义，那么，他又是为什么要把那篇新闻转发给哈里呢？

“无论什么人站在凯恩的角度上去想，都希望凯恩离开热刺。”

事实如此，抛开那复仇的执念，他也在那“无论什么人”之列。不知是世事讽刺还是他行为乖张，对哈里怀有恶意和怀有善意，他的做法竟然都相差无几，期待着他的经历在哈里身上重现也好，不期待也好，他都希望哈里能仔细看清楚，不必把忠诚当做唯一和必然的选择。

“喂，”他说，“C罗是你的偶像吧，你知道他之前也说过类似的话吗？他说不知道为什么B费还留在葡萄牙体育，那也是他的母队啊，他为什么会说这个，你要不要想一想呢？”

“我知道你的意思。”哈里再次回复的时候，已经过了好几分钟，“有一件事情，我一直没有告诉过你。其实玩FM的时候，我试过重新开一个档，玩着尤文，向热刺报价买我自己，一开始热刺是不答应的，我一口气提到了两亿五千万，很快就同意了。但我同样开价到两亿五千万，问切尔西要普利西奇，他们甚至都没有还价，只告诉我这是非卖品。

当然，游戏只是游戏，如果尤文真的给切尔西两亿五千万，他们大概会同意卖普利西奇。不过，虽然列维挺喜欢我，可如果真有人拿来个两三亿的，我大概也不会是非卖品……谁知道呢？

其实最好是不要想这些，尤文怎么会拿三亿买我，我是内马尔吗？世界不会考验热刺，也不会考验我，只要我不拿这种事情考验自己，就万世太平。”

在伦敦的时候，阿隆已经看到了那个存档，但当时的他只以为这是追星的小小秘密，想不到哈里早就隐秘地试探过了另一种可能。

“但是，万一真的有那么一天呢？”阿隆坚持道。

“我不知道，这种事情不是事到临头永远不会知道答案的。”哈里发来了一个吐血的表情，又道，“阿隆，你不要为我担心，但更重要的，你不要有心理负担。我们曾经有过相似的人生，但之后我的选择和你相同或不同，都对你没有影响。阿隆，你的选择没有错，不管我以后怎么选，你的道路都不会有错。没关系的，真的。”

阿隆悄悄地捂住了眼睛，但眼泪还是掉了下来，在这模糊的视线中，他又仿佛看到当时与尤文谈判时，苦口婆心劝他签字的经纪人，“尤文有什么不好？能踢欧冠，百分之九十能拿联赛冠军，还给你工资翻倍，够有诚意啦。”

“我又不是为了欧冠，奖杯和工资才去尤文的。”他想。

但是，踢欧冠的时候，难道他会去跟萨里说“我不上场”吗？等到尤文拿到意甲冠军的时候，难道他会偷偷溜走，而不去捧杯庆祝吗？甚至是工资，难道他每次一发到卡里就立刻打回去一半吗？

不可能的。

怎么想重要吗，事实就是他从保六争四的队伍来到了意甲的八冠王，就是他入选了欧冠小组赛大名单，就是他的工资甚至超过了哈里，他已经做出了选择，人生也已经做出了改变。

从那时到现在，这一直是他无法忘却的十字架，但现在总算有一个人会告诉他，“你没有错，没关系的。”

他永远也不会忘记这改变，但人生也许真的到了需要彻底放下往前看的时候了。

“谢谢，”他说，“为了所有的事情。”

“我也是。”哈里说。

24

九月二十一日，又是先后脚的英超第六轮打莱斯特城和意甲第四轮打维罗纳，比起上一轮联赛，这一次幸运女神站在了尤文这边。

哈里打进了一粒令人至少一年难忘的球，但热刺依然1-2输给了莱斯特城；而阿隆终于得到了首发的机会，并幸运地打进了他的意甲第一球。他在61分钟被赫迪拉换下，此后场上的形式一直不太乐观，维罗纳保持着猛烈的攻势，尤文甚至于被压制得有些狼狈，但即便如此，一直到终场哨声响起，尤文依然保持着2-1的比分。

赛后他和哈里打着电话，又各自看了看对方俱乐部的集锦。

“维罗纳那个点球真是绝了，我感觉我明年都还会记得。”

“你的躺射也非常壮观，真的。”阿隆诚恳地说。

“为什么我觉得这不是好话呢？”

“说明你人缘太差，总被排挤，没见过我这种温柔好人。”

哈里发出了一声哂笑，阿隆也笑了笑，合上了电脑，往客厅走去。

“其实我一直有一件事情想问你。”沉默了一会儿，哈里突然说。

“嗯？”阿隆搬了把椅子，在落地窗前坐下，将双腿舒展开来，问道，“什么啊？”

“为什么你当时会觉得，只要和我交朋友，我就会同意按照你的想法转会呢？”

“好问题，”阿隆笑了笑，“我也不知道。不过你知道，我当时的逻辑很混乱，在这个问题上想当然也情有可原。”

“我想也是。”哈里说。

“不过，”阿隆犹豫地说，“不知道为什么，我总觉得你会是一个为周围的人而努力的人。”

“哦？所以我也会听朋友的话对吧？”哈里叹了口气，听不出来是开心还是生气，“还有什么别的刻板印象吗？”

“嗯，我想想……”阿隆眨了眨眼睛，“比如，你可能是个妻管严。”

“这可有点伤人。”哈里沉默了几秒钟，又问，“何以见得？”

“哦，你和你女朋友应该是青梅竹马，一直是最好的朋友，结果你居然对最好的朋友有不轨之心，苦苦追求几年才终于追到，当然地位很低啦。”

“你的想象也太具体了吧。”

“还没完呢，”阿隆笑嘻嘻地摇头，继续补充，“你还一天到晚地给她发消息，没事就在俱乐部国家队说你的女朋友，惨遭队友鄙视……还有啥，哦，对，你还会有一个女儿，并且你简直对此高兴到发疯，甚至会装上双屏幕，你一边玩堡垒之夜，一边抱着女儿让她看动画片……”

“这真的不是指控而是刻板印象？”哈里打断了他，“还是说这其实是你自己的梦想啊，当一个蠢爸爸。”

“我是聪明的爸爸，聪明的爸爸会说流利的英语。”阿隆镇定地说。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你这个人。”黑点太安全，哈里自己都被逗笑了，但笑声并未持续太久，他沉默了很长时间，以至于阿隆都以为自己是否真的戳到了他的痛处，才又听到了手机对面的声音。

这声音依然含混不清，却显得非常轻柔，“不过，你之前的猜想，还是有一点说对了的。”

“什么？”

“我确实是一个会喜欢上朋友的人。”

意大利当地时间都快九点了，但阿隆眼前的花园，却仿佛正沐浴着阳光。

不知道为什么，他又想起了几个月前，自己思考着是否要同意尤文图斯的邀约的那段岁月，恍惚之间，又好像是他作为枪手面对热刺的最后一战，他帮助阿森纳进了第一个球，之后被厄齐尔换下场，并坐在替补席上，看着凯恩打满九十分钟，扳平了比分。

那时的他们，即使在同一场比赛中进球，即使有着相似的命运，却还不过只是知道名字的陌生人，但现在，另一个崭新的未来在阿隆面前展开了。

按照人生的尺度来说，这是比加盟尤文图斯更值得反复思量，不停斟酌的决定，但当时决定去处他用了很久，现在下定决心却不到一分钟。

也许自己早就在等待这句话了，阿隆想。

“那不是很好吗？”他深吸了一口气，笑道，“我也很喜欢喜欢朋友的人呢。”

世上哪有那么多托蒂，甚至哈里也绝不是小三岁的他自己，他们已经做了不同的选择，也许未来也会走向更加不同的方向，但至少从现在开始，他们可以一起面对未来的抉择，去帮助对方变成更好的阿隆拉姆塞和更好的哈里凯恩。

未来是一定会到来的，也许它温柔，也许它残忍。

现实的潮水面前，人就像微不足道的岛屿，风浪到来之时，也只能迎着风浪而去。

然而，没有人是一座孤岛。

阿隆听过这句话已有十来年，但直到此刻，才敢终于确信。

—FIN—


End file.
